


Rainy Dawn

by inmyfelix



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, self harm mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfelix/pseuds/inmyfelix
Summary: Donghycuk has a very shitty day.





	Rainy Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I thought I'd be cute but also sad at the same time.

Donghyuck sat up in bed, he stared at the red digital numbers on his clock. He really should be sleeping, yet he couldn't. He gave in and went onto his phone, reading some cut writing prompts on Tumblr.

He was exhausted, he didn't like today. He woke up to arguments by his parents over who knows what, and it went through the whole day as his father came and went for work. His mother on the other hand, had begin to drink. Small glasses of wine but it has been going through the day to the point he had to hide the keys and lock the door.

He felt already shitty that day anyways, he always felt shitty but today it was just a shittier morning than ever. Eventually when his father got home his parents went upstairs as he broke down into a panic attack. His panic attacks we're different, he cleaned as a way to stop himself from harming himself. He cleaned and put away the dishes, he cleaned the table, the counters, the fridge, stove and oven. Still he had to clean so he moved to the living room and began cleaning, picking up trash and putting things away as he made his way around this house. He would stare at sharp object and go  _ 'what if?’ _ but grabbed them and threw them into the drawer.

By around midnight he finished his phone had gone off, he forgot he had a phone for the day. He opening his messages and began his usual rant with his best friend.

'Come over, you have a key. I got everything we need.’ he replied minutes later.

'I'll be over once I know my parents are asleep.’ With that Donghyuck grabbed everything he'd need for the night. He put them in a small bag before grabbing some shoes and slipping out the door. It was raining but who cared, he was going to his friends house whether he liked it or not.

He walked through the rain, headphone blaring songs as he made his way up the hill, occasional cars passing him, he could faintly hear the noise from the bar not too far from him. He sped up as he passed the small building. Five houses to go and he'd be in his friend's arms finally.

To the left, back to the right and push. Donghyuck opened the front door, a small light in the kitchen guiding me through the small house.

“Mark-” he whispered, the older turning to him.

“You're soaked! Good thing I think in time. Take off your pants and shirt.” The younger complied, throwing the wet ones into the washing machine as Mark handed him fresh out of the dryer sweat, tshirt and the sweatshirt off him. The smell of Mark always calmed him.

The older grabbed that latter's hand, pulling him through a door into a warm room with his favorite show ready to be played on Netflix. He pulled him to the couch and sat down. Donghyuck joined him with his back to Mark's chest as Mark hit play on the screen.

Donghyuck always got the night to calm down and in the morning he got to spill his thoughts. It was always the same, clothes right from the dryer or off Mark, cuddles on the couch and Donghyuck's favorite show.

It never got old, the two would stay like that forever if the younger's mother never called around ten in the morning asking if he was there. They sat in comfortable silence for a good three half hour episodes before the red haired boy gave up on keeping his mind shut. 

“Mark,” he said to grab the older's attention. A small hum, returned. “Today was shitty.”

“How so?”

“Well first my parents argue all day. My mom started drinking again, my dad is always at work and I had a panic attack today that I cleaned the entire downstairs.”

Mark pulled the closer, if possible, “was it those panic attacks?”

“No. It was worse than last time. I stared at scissors, knives, broken glass, lighters-” the younger stopped when he felt the boy feel up his sleeves. “I didn't do anything I promise.”

“Just making sure. You got pretty bad three years ago. I don't want you doing it again.”

“I know.” He played with the accessories on Mark's hands and wrists. “I feel like all I do is complain to you.”

“I don't mind. If I did, I've have you pay me in some way or never care in the first place.” Mark laid his chin on the latter's shoulder as the ending song for the show broke into the silence.

“I can count on you.”

“On rainy days, metaphorically or literally.”

The small clock next to the TV glowed that five o'clock was fifteen minutes away.

“Hey Mark.”

“Yes Hyuck?”

“Can we make dawn our time? The time I can count on you most, the time I know you'll be there?”

“Of course, dawn will be our time.” He kissed the younger's cheek. “But our time is to sleep. You've been shedding tears all night you have to sleep young one.”

“Young one isn't tired.”

“Young one will sleep or young one doesn't get pancakes in the morning.”


End file.
